A Mothers Pledge
by Rustic Zebra
Summary: At a young age Melody is pledged by her mother to the Prince of Mirkwood - Legolas. Pushed to the back of her mind and forgotten, her promise has come back to find her..... Chapter 3 is up!
1. Pledge

****

I knew this would happen…you read one to many Legolas fanfics and before you can say "I love Legolas,' you're writing your own. Sheesh! What is the world coming to these days!

Anyway – Enjoy! ^^

When I was younger, I lived a fairytale life. I grew up just outside of Mirkwood in a small town named Woodcraft, where my ancestors had settled many, many centuries before. At night, when I was no older than a fifty, my brother Virel and I use to lie back on the grass outside our home and stare up into the dark night skies. Making up fabulous tales of this star and that, pretending that it was us up there, on the greatest adventure yet. Mama would always shake her head and sigh, telling us that we were dreamers, forever destined to live in make-believe lands.

Our house was small but cozy and it would always smell of Mama's cooking. I remember Papa use to tell me that I would forever be the princess of his castle.  
  
I would laugh and shake my head. "Our house wasn't big enough to be a castle!"  
  
Papa would tell would always be his princess.  
  
"But what if a Prince comes to take me away? Will I still be your princess then, Papa?"  
  
"Always."  
  
My life was filled with nothing but pleasantries. It was as if there was a force field of sort protecting me from shedding tears and feeling wicked, evil things.  
  
But all good things come to an end.  
  
  
  
My race, the Elves, was multiplying and villages were becoming towns, towns were turning into cities, and soon our once quiet, humble home was surrounded by many others. Tall towers raced to the sky, long dusty roads twisted and turned around us, and people seemed to be everywhere. Our quiet farm was turning into its own town. My Grandma was outraged and was quick to claim the land surrounding our household – I think overall we ended up with the most land.  
  
It was sad seeing all the wildlife that I had come so accustomed to seeing go. I cried the day when I realized I could no longer climb the trees that marked so many of my childhood memories. Now, they were homes to other elves. When I awoke in the morning I no longer heard the sound of the wildlife, but instead the sound of many others. 

Late one night after I had gone to bed, I heard Mamma, Poppa, Grandma and Grandpa talking about it. They came to the agreement that we would move into my great Grandfathers home. He lived faraway and I had never been there before but Grandma used to tell me stories about when she was a little girl growing up there. I didn't understand the reasoning behind it at all because Great Grandpa lived _in_ Mirkwood! That would have been worse that where we were now!  


That didn't matter.

  
Our family gathered and packed all we could and loaded it all into the hovercraft. I don't think I'll ever forget that day, It was a day of sorrow and misery for us all. The stars never quite looked the same from Great Grandpa's house and needless to say, I never felt like a princess again.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^

"Momma!" I cried, running to clutch her skirt in my wee hands stopping her from entering the carriage that waited. "Where do we leave to?" 

She took my hand in hers and led forth, helping me inside the coach. "We leave to visit a palace," she whispered. Her voice enchanting my curious mind. I leaned ford to listen more closely. 

"A palace?"

She nodded. "A palace."

Confusion set in, "But why Mama? What business of ours lies there?"

She smiled a knowing smile and patted my knee softy. I felt the carriage lurch forward as the horses started to move. "Hush Melody. Rest a little. A long journey awaits us. "

I leant away from Mama, resting in my seat, my feat dangling high above the floor, my mind going over all the possible reasons. My eyes grew tired as we passed many glorious sights and spectacular scenes, and it was little time before I was resting in my mother's arms.

I awoke at the sound of voices and drew away from Mama to look out the window of the carriage. Dusk was just setting in and I saw other elves hurrying around outside. My gaze moved east and let a gasp out. In front of my eyes was the biggest building I had ever seen. I turned back to get Mama to look but my stare only found emptiness. With fear that my Mama had left me, I scurried out of the carriage and searched for Mama.

I found her not far off and ran to her side. 

"Melody!" She scolded when I reached her. "I told you to say back."

I felt my face heat up with embarrassment and I knew the tips of my pointed ears had gone scarlet. "Forgive me Mama, I did not hear you."

The tall elf she was speaking with let out a chuckle. "Do not apologize young madam, for no harm was done." I smiled brightly up at him and he gave a smile back. "Come now Aria," he spoke to my Mama. "Let us seek the warmth of the palace." He started away and Mama followed, I gave a yelp and ran to grab hold of Mama's hand again.

We walked in peace before the elf turned to me once more. "Have you ever been in a palace, young Madam?"

When I shook my head 'no' he said, "Well then, you're in for a treat I can assure you. I palace is a wonderful place. See there?" he pointed up at the large building that I had seen earlier. "That's the palace, where you will be staying for the night."

I let my free hand fly to my mouth in astonishment. I was to stay _there_ the night? I gazed up at Mama and she laughed. 

We were led down magnificent hallways and I gazed at the fine attention to detail shown to the architecture. We were finally stopped outside two white doors each with finely done decorations and a large brass door handle. 

"This shall be your room for the night." He lifted Mama's hand in a polite manner and kissed it softly. "Good night Lady Aria, and you too, young Madam." Without another word he left. 

"Come," said Mama, as she opened the door and guided me into the lavish room. For the second time that day I let out a barely audible gasp. Mama didn't give me time to look around. Instead she made me bathe and hurried me of to bed. As she tucked the blankets tightly around me I came to realize that I still did not know why we were staying at the palace. I voiced my thoughts to Mama but she merely placed a feathery kiss to my forehead and whispered good night.

  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^

"Melody," a soft voice whispered. "Melody, wake up! It tis morning and you have a big day planned for you."

I rubbed my eyes with my fists as I sat up yawning. "But Mama," I asked. "What is it about today that makes it big?"

Mama stood and walked over to our trunks, which we had brought with us and pulled out my milky white dress. The one Mama never let me wear unless for something special. I looked at her with confusion written in my eyes. "Why that dress Mama?" I asked when she brought the dress over to me.

"Because sweet Melody," she started, willing me out of bed and onto my feet. "A special day is ahead of us. Today we come before the King."

I started to undress. "The King, Mama?"

"Yes Melody, the King."

We had only been living in Mirkwood a few seasons, and although I had never met the king, nor seen him, I knew that it was an honor, an honor I never imagined to have.

"But Mama, why?"

I saw her grimace and I briefly wondered why. She crouched down and took me by my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "Because sweet Melody, there will come a time in your life when myself and your father will no longer be able to look after you." She paused a moment, gathering her words. "What I'm doing is for your own good. You may not realize what is happening now but I beg of you to accept it. It will secure your future, Melody."

All I could do was nod. Mama smiled slightly, and rose once again to her full height. "My good girl."

She walked away and I finished getting dressed. As she sat behind me and started to brush my hair I finally asked the question that had been sitting on my mind for the last few moments. "Mama, what is it you require of me?"

I heard her sigh deeply. "I ask of you, my sweet Melody, to allow me to be betroth you to another. it is for you that I do this, you must understand" Her voice was just above a whisper but my keen sense of hearing picked it up. It also picked up the desperation

"Of course Mama." I replied, not knowing what I had bestowed on myself. All I knew was that I wanted Mama to be happy again.

A smile graced her face. "Thank-you," she murmured quietly, "It is a great honor for this to happen to you, sweet Melody."

As most youths, I my promise to my Mama was pushed to the back of my mind, never to be thought of after that day. I had never told Virel of my promise but I suspected my father had told him. The subject never came up, and it was never talked about again.

Nor did I care to remember it.

  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^

****

So, you like? You hate? Let me know!

Till next time,

Bee


	2. Bride to Be

****

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It was so nice of you =)

Chapter Two

I was inside with Aaireie, a neighbor's young daughter when it happened. I had heard the horses' hoofs approaching before they could be seen, yet I chose to ignore them. Aaireie, being only an infant elf did not take heed to the noise either. It was not until Virel came inside to tell me, that I realized the horses had stopped outside _our_ tree-home. I lifted Aaireie off the floor and walked out onto the small balcony of our home. As I looked down I saw that on the horse was the markings of nobility and royalty. 

My eyes widened as I stood staring. In my arms Aaireie pointed downwards showing me her interest in the beasts. "Yeah," I muttered low under my breath. "Horses."

With careful skill that I had acquired over centuries of living in the same tree, I was able to climb down with Aaireie still clutched firmly in my arms.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Virel looking at me, a worried look in his eye. "Can I be of any help?" I asked the Elves before me. 

"Are you Lady Melody?" One asked in a gruff, jagged voice. 

I nodded in reply. "Yes, that is I."

He nodded towards the child in my arms. "I see you have violated your oath to your kingdom." His words were blazed and as sharp as the knife I carried in my belt.

I was taken back to say the least. "I know not what you talk of, my Lord. What promise have I befouled?" My eyes darted form elf to elf, trying to read their expressions. 

He straightened his back and looked down at me from his great height. (Okay, I wasn't short, but I wasn't exactly tall either.) "You have broken a pledge made years ago by your mother! It was a vow to have you married to the Prince of Mirkwood. You have been betrothed since you were a youth. Now, when we have seeked you, it seems you have not cared for such a promise!" His voice bellowed around me and I was briefly aware of all the pairs of eyes on me.

My mind gradually went back to the day long ago and I struggled to remember what had been said and what had happened. It came back to me piece by piece and I soon understood what was happening. It must have come time for the prince to marry and of course they had kept their promise and had found me.

"I understand now!" I cried, a hint of amusement in my voice. "But _you_ misunderstand the situation, my Lord," I said to the Elf. "For this is not my daughter! Nor is he my husband!" I spoke, glancing Virel. "But my brother and a friends young." 

I wasn't sure weather it was relief or embarrassment that crossed over the Elves face but he did seem to relax a little. "Then come, your marriage awaits you."

"What?!" I protested a little to loudly. I had noticed a few neighbors of mine had come out of their own trees with curiosity. "Now?"

He gave me a sharp nod of his head. And I cringed. It was enough to have been reminded and told of your fate, but to go through with it? I shot Virel a desperate glance but I knew he could do nothing. He stared back at me defeated. I felt anger rise in me that my lifetime had been planned before hand and that I had no say. Yet I knew I had agreed to it long ago when I was young and did not understand my actions. After all, what young elf would not trust her Mama? _Mama!_ I thought, _Why? Why would you do this?_

"I'll go pack you some bags, Sister." Virel told me as he walked away and climb back into our small house leaving Aaireie and myself alone with the group of horses and elves.

I chewed my lip and nodded at Virel. The Elves were all still looking my way. Meeting the eyes of the elf that had talked earlier, I noticed for the first time his discomfort. "Do you not want to farewell your mother and father, young Madam?"

I sent him a rude glare my anger seething just under control. I was never usually an angry elf, but to ask such a question! I tipped my words with ice and spoke with venom. "My father fell in battle long ago, my Lord, as did my mother." 

He expression became remorseful. "I am grieved by your loss."

A noise behind me told me of Virel's return. He came up beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Will I be able to visit, my Lord? After all, Melody here is my sister."

I glanced up towards him but he only stared straight ahead. 

"For now it is asked that you keep away. When all is settled down and normality returns, we will send word to you. Then you may pay a visit."

Virel accepted the answer with a nod and handed my trunk over to another elf. "Good-bye then, dear Sister," he whispered when he turned to me. "Be strong, for a great honor has been bestowed upon you." Gently he reached out and took Aaireie from my arms.

Feeling a tear fall down my cheek I threw open my arms and wrapped them both in a hug. "Farewell Virel! Good-bye Aaireie!" I placed a kiss on each of their cheeks and stepped away.

This was all happening so fast and I knew I could no longer keep my tears in check and more fell. I was helped into a carriage one of the horses towed and parted ways with home once again.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I sat in a room not unlike the one I had rested in my last visit. It was as I was admiring the finely done sculptures and ornaments that decorated the room, when a knock was heard upon my door.

Opening it I was greeted by a tall elf with long blond hair and a piercing green gaze. "I trust you have settled in, Lady Melody?" He asked, his voice so soft and gentle that put me at ease. I nodded and he continued. "That makes me glad to hear. Change can be difficult, especially fast change. I am Ruiref, a noble of this palace."

I curtseyed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my Lord." 

He gave me a broad smile. "I have come to ask you to accompany me for a walk in the gardens. There I will talk to you of the plans for your future." He held out his arm and I took it, falling into step beside him. "You may remember that your mother and yourself visited here along time ago," he started. 

"Yes, I remember." Our footsteps were clicking lightly on the tiles of the palace floor. 

He continued. "While she was here, she presented you to the King as a possible future wife for his son, Prince Legolas. Thus," he continued, in a voice with no tone. "Now that it is time for the Prince to be married, so you have been summoned here to become his bride."

We walked on in silence, both pondering the situation in our minds. Finally I spoke. "Do you know why?" I asked, "Why my Mama did this?" We were outside now and walking through the brilliant gardens. 

Ruiref shook his head sadly. "From what I know, Lady Melody, your mother was seeking a way to make your future a secure one. The time when it happened was a hard one for your family. She was doing what she could for you."

I wasn't sure weather he spoke the truth to me but I nodded anyway. "When are we to be wed?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight!" I cried. "But that's so soon!"

"I am sorry my Lady, but it is to be. As I said before, change can be difficult especially fast change. I am regretful, I know it is hard."

We strolled around for a while more and Ruiref told me more about my husband to be. Even though what I was told was only good things, I was still nervous and very apprehensive about the whole situation. The Prince's interests seemed to conflict with my own. He was a master at archery, while I had never touched a bow in my life. Virel and I had always been very close and had never stayed apart for long periods of times before. It seemed that this was going to be a learning curve for all of us.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It felt like I had just rested my head upon my pillow when I had another visitor to my door. She was a maid at the palace and was here to prepare me for the celebration

The dress I was to where was beautiful, and for a short moment, I forgot that I was marring a stranger, and instead I was marring the elf of my dreams that I knew by heart and soul. For a moment, I was young again, playing make believe in Mama's clothing. 

The maid quickly went to work on my hair after the gown was fitted. She brushed my cinnamon colored hair into two side plats, all the while complaining under her breath that brown was _not_ how a royal elf's hair should be coloured. After all, almost every elf in Mirkwood was christened with golden hair. It infuriated me that this maid did not care that _this_ colour, _my_ coloured hair, was something that everyone born into my family had! I considered it a gift not to be like everybody else!

After the maid had finished insulting me and my imperfections, a tiara was placed upon my head and I was told to wait until another came to escort me to the chamber when the wedding was to take place.

It seemed like I waited for hours, it was as the sun was setting that another greeted me. Ruiref appeared to come and whisk me away. I did not speak to him on the way as my nerves were still very jumpy and I was afraid that if I spoke, I might be very unladylike and vomit instead.

Ruiref stopped and I followed suit. "Here we are. Behind these doors lye your future." He turned to me, his mouth curving into a smile. "You shall be a magnificent Queen, Lady Melody. I saw it in you the first time I laid eyes on you."

I gave a weak grin back. "Thank-you, my Lord. But must I walk the isle alone? My father died long ago and is not here to give me away."

"Nay," he said. "But your bother is."

My eyes shot up to met his. "What! But the elves that brought me here told us that I would not be seeing him for a long while."

"Ah, yes they did say that. But they did not know of your father's death. Come, your brother, wedding and husband await you."

I tried to smile again but I failed miserably. It seemed that the only good thing that had happened today was Virel turning up to the wedding. I was not a lover of the word 'change' and it seemed that far too much of it had happened in my life. We entered room that I was told led onto the main one where the ceremony would be taking place. 

"Virel!" I cried, when I laid eyes on him. I wrapped him in a hug and I heard him chuckle. 

Pulling away he said, "It's barely been a day, Melody."

"Come now," Ruiref said. "The music is beginning."

And it was. The soft notes of a melody could be heard through the large wooden doors that separated the rooms. The butterflies in my stomach began to move about again and I clasped my hand tightly in that of my brothers. He gave me a gentle squeeze back and we began to move towards the doors. I played with my fingers as I always do when I'm fidgety. 

This was it. This was my wedding.

****

A bit short I know, but that's okay. I'll try to make the next one a bit longer. Thanks for reading!


	3. Ceremony of a Princess

I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest as I moved forward. I felt terrible and was scarred to death to say the least. Ruiref shifted to pull at the brass handle, swinging the door wide open, reveling me to the room's occupants. 

Virel tugged at my hand, and we started our walk. I chanced a glance up and was met with the gaze of numerous elves. All starting to stand as Virel and I walked past. My heart beat quickened and I struggled to keep a happy look on my face. I had not yet seen the prince, my husband to be, but I dared not look. I kept my stare directed downwards towards the decorated floor on which I walked. 

Even through I was pushed onto this marriage and had no say in how the room was to be decorated, I knew that no matter what I had dreamed about in my long life this was better than any of it. 

White, purple and gold blossoms were strung high above us on string that hung high over our heads. Little bouquets of the flowers were done up in coloured ribbon and were situated at the end of the rows of the rows of chairs, decorating the isle. Little flames flickered from candles that seemed to be paced everywhere and finely woven drapery flowed from the ceiling and down to the floor by the windows, pooling at the bottom. 

I didn't have time to admire anything else, for I was standing at the altar and Virel was giving me a soft kiss on my cheek. "You look wonderful, Melody. And I know the rest of your life will be too." I smiled a little and he released my hand. "Good luck."

"Thank-you, Virel." I gave him one last smile and turned around to face the front of the room.

That's when I saw him.

That's when I saw my to-be-husband. I think my jaw must have dropped five meters. _THIS_ was whom Mama wanted me to marry?

He offered me a slight grin as well as his hand. Still fazed by his beauty, I numbly gave him my own. As I stood beside him, his father, who was conducting the ceremony, started to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of Valar. 

to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of Valar in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined.  
Therefore if any man can shew any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." He paused and took a moment to look our way.

"Lady Melody, please face Prince Legolas, and hold his hands, palms up, so you may see the gift that they are to you. 

These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and vibrant with love, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his life.

These are the hands that will work along side yours, as together you build your future, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams.

These are the hands you will place with expectant joy against your stomach, until he too, feels his child stir within you.

These are the hands that look so large and strong, yet will be so gentle as he holds your baby for the first time.

These are the hands that will work long and hard for you and your new family.  
These are that hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness." King Thranduil said as I blushed.

"These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy   
These are the hands that will comfort you in illness, and hold you when fear or grief wrack your mind.   
These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into his eyes: eyes that are filled completely with his overwhelming love and desire for you."

I think it was then that I fully realized the extent of this marriage. It was overwhelming! King Thranduil continued, waving a guard over whom was standing close by. In his had he held two rings.

"The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond, which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Legolas Greenleaf and Melody Songheart have made to one another. Bless O God these rings, that Melody and Legolas, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives." He pronounced. He turned to look at his son who took the hint and continued, catching my gaze with his own.  
  
"Melody I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, With this ring, I thee wed."

King Thranduil now turned to me. Ruiref had run through what I had to say with me earlier on our walk. Taking a breath I started.

"Legolas, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, With this ring, I thee wed." I knew my hand shook with uneasiness. This was it. I had vowed myself to him.

****

  
King Thranduil smiled. "In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Those whom Valar has joined together let no one put asunder. Legolas, You may kiss your bride."

Legolas looked down at me from his height and lifted the veil that hung from my tiara. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his hand twitch, it calmed me to know I wasn't the only jittery one. 

It wasn't the type of kiss that you see when an elf marries an elf out of love. No, far from it. It was a simple kiss on the lips, just to seal our fates…for better or for worse. Around me I heard the sound of clapping and cheering. I know I must have looked pink but it couldn't be helped. I had never been confident in front of strangers.

Virel came up and cuffed me on the shoulders, making my hands leave Legolas'. "This is it little Sister," he said above the commotion around us. "You're no longer 'little sister' anymore. You're all grown up! Congratulations!"

I laughed. "Don't worry too much Virel. I'm still very much your little sister."

King Thranduil approached me also. "Come now," he said and placed my hand back with Legolas'. "A great feast awaits us!"

We walked down the isle behind the King but in front of the rest. We were lead down many passages to a large room filled with tables and chairs, and a dance floor situated in the middle. As the rest of the guests filed in, King Thranduil once again took control of the situation, making me wonder if he would be doing this for the rest of my long life.

"Since we are all here to celebrate the union of my son, Legolas, and his lovely bride, Melody, I say we give them the dance floor for their first dance together as husband and wife."

I gulped then and there. Dance?! I wouldn't know a dance if it smacked me upside the head!

Legolas gave my hand a gentle tug and lured me out onto the dance floor. Placing my hands in the appropriate places, I tried my best to follow his steps and keep in time. As others joined us on the dance floor, and when the attention of the whole room wasn't on us solely, Legolas began what was to be our first real conversation.

"Is this you first time dancing?" He asked with a hint of a smirk on his face. I gulped. Was it _that_ obvious. 

I felt my face grow hot. "Uh, yeah. Sorry about your toes." I was referring to all the times I had trotted on his toes thus far.

He laughed a little. "That's not a problem my Lady. I have had far worse." 

"Do you dance often?"

"Nay. Only when I'm obliged to."

My heart sank. Now I was just extra baggage for him to be bothered with. I cringed inwardly. "Oh."

We moved around the dance floor, and no more words passed between us. As we shifted around, I heard little dabs of conversations mostly containing the "Oh! There're so adorable!" line. I tried to force a smile and think about other things, but it did little to help the uneasiness of the situation. The dance was soon ended and news of a feast was greatly welcomed to my ears. I think we both relaxed a bit at the fact that we no longer had to be so close to one another.

I was lead to a table that overlooked the room and was seated next to my Husband. Before any of the food was served, in true elfish tradition, toasts were made and songs were sung to us wishing both Legolas and I luck for our life together. Our food was served shortly after and by that time I was starving. I had barely eaten anything today. Servants were all around us, as well as around the room, serving others their meals, passing out drinks and ready to jump at anyone's request. I was in awe at how much preparation had gone into this marriage…and just how long had King Thranduil been planning this event.

The cake was soon after brought out and again I was in amazed. It was six tiers high and was decorated so well that I felt guilty eating it. I felt like I was robbing an artist of his masterpiece. 

Soon couples were heading back out onto the dance floor and I looked on at them with envy. How lucky they were to be in a relationship that was founded on happiness and love. 

I was glad when Virel came to talk to me. After claiming a seat beside me he teasingly asked how married life was so far. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Legolas turn ever so slightly my way, which told me he was listening.

"It feels no different than before. Only now I don't feel like I'm going to be sick any minute."

He laughed well heartily. "It pleases me to know so." He then turned to the elf on my left. "And you, Legolas? How do you find your new life?"

He looked my way briefly before answering. "Very well thank you." This only caused Virel to grin even more. _Couldn't he see the real picture? Couldn't he see that Legolas wanted to be here about as much as I did?_

"Are you to leave Mirkwood tonight for a _romantic_ escape?" I almost choked at his words! Before I could shoot him with a death glare, Legolas' father interrupted the conversation, letting us know that the feast would soon be over and the guests would soon be returning to their own homes. I smiled with relief and I held that smile as I stood side by side with Legolas and his father as they said their farewells and thank-you's to the guests. 

I scanned the sea of heads constantly for any sign of Virel as he had left after King Thranduil had arrived in our earlier brief encounter. I finally came to the conclusion that he had slinked out another door to avoid me and saying good-bye again. I think that that made it easier on the both of us, even through I longed to see him again. I scolded myself for missing him when a day had not yet passed!

Being lost in my thoughts, I did not hear Legolas when he spoke my name. It was only when he placed a firm hand on my shoulder that I realized he wished to talk with me.

"I apologize for my earlier manner," he said in a soft voice. The room was now empty apart from himself and I. Now that we were alone, I felt scared by his presence. "It was rude of me."

I nodded numbly aware of how foolish I must look. "You are forgiven, my Prince."

Legolas held his hand up in a manner that said 'stop'. "Please," he said, "just 'Legolas' is fine."

I nodded again in response. He held his arm out and I took the hint and thread mine through his. If this was going to be my life, I might as well _try_ to enjoy it. After all, Legolas wasn't _that_ bad. He was handsome, he was a warrior, and he was a prince…making me a _princess?_

Woah! I thought to myself, I _never _thought _I'd_ be a Princess. 


End file.
